White Shores are Calling
by GoddessCalista
Summary: Aranel is a female elf with a hidden past. When she joins the Fellowship, due to Gandalf, she learns more about herself then others do about her.
1. The long awaited party

Chapter 1

Well new story for all of you! Disclaimer: I only own Aranel

Aranel was riding in the carriage with Gandalf towards the Shire. Halfling's always amazed her. They lived simple lives; isolated from the rest of Middle Earth. They had reached the outskirts of the Shire when Gandalf started singing. Aranel quickly recognized the tune.

"The road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began

Now far ahead the road has gone

And I must follow if I can"

"You're late." a small voice popped through her musings.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. They arrive precisely when he means to." Gandalf tried being stern, but quickly gave into laughter.

"It's good to see you again Gandalf!" The hobbit leaped into Gandalf's arms.

"Good afternoon, Frodo." The elf pulled back her hood; revealing dark brown hair, bright dark blue eyes, and pointed ears.

"Aranel?" Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, had Aranel as a guest quite often and most of the Shire had greeted her as one of them. "Where have you been? You haven't been to see Bilbo in a long time."

"It has been a long time." Aranel agreed without answering his question.

"So what news have you of the outside world? Tell me everything."

"Everything?" The wizard and the elf smiled at each other over Frodo's head. "Far too curious for a hobbit."

"Well, life has gone on. Much as it has this past age. Full of it's comings and goings." Gandalf said.

"Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits." Aranel added.

"For which I am grateful." Gandalf muttered under his breath.

Night came quickly as the hobbits came to Bilbo's 111th birthday. Instead of wearing her traditional dark green tunic and leggings, Aranel wore a blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her hair had a small braid and had a silver headpiece on top.

Aranel spent most of the night mingling with the hobbits. The highlight, and perhaps most confusing part, of the evening was Bilbo's speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," applause, "Tooks and Brandybucks" more applause, "Grubs," cheering, "Chubs," more cheering, "Bracegirdles!" shouts, "and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" and older hobbit corrected.

"Today is my 111th birthday."

"Happy Birthday!"

"Alas, eleventh-one years is far to short a time to live among such admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as much as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." As the hobbits though over the comment, Aranel and Gandalf shared a wise smile.

"I have things to do." Aranel's smile faltered when she sensed the evil aura that surrounded Bilbo. The hobbit began playing with something in his pocket.

"I wish you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye" And Bilbo disappeared.


	2. The history of the Ring and escape

Chapter 2: History of the Ring and the escape

A/N: so here is the next chapter in White Shores are Calling. So far, we've met the hobbits, Gandalf, and Aranel. In this chapter, we learn 'bout the One Ring and meet more people! Yay! Thanks to all the reviewers, and yes for those of you who don't know, this is turning to be a mary-sue, but I will write the way I want to write. If you don't like it, don't read. Also, if you haven't already noticed, the Fic is going to be in movie verse. I may have a scene or two from the book if I like that scene, but it will all depend on how the scene fits in with the story

Thanks,

Lady Calista

Aranel was with Frodo; Sam, Frodo's gardener and best friend; Pippin; and Merry after the party in The Green Dragon, a local Inn. Pippin and Merry were singing loudly in almost a sort of celebration after setting off a firework that almost killed the entire community.

Meanwhile, a few of the older hobbits were at a table discussing recent events.

"There be some strange folk in the shire." one of them said.

"Oh, really? Like who?" Aranel asked concerned

"Dwarves and others sourer in nature. Wars brewin'" Aranel noticed that Sam, who was sitting at the same table, had turned his attention to the bar. She smiled softly when she noticed Rosie was there. "The mountain's fair teeming with goblins." The hobbit continued.

"Far off tales in children's stories that is!" another hobbit interrupted "You're starting to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins! Cracked he was! Young Mr. Frodo here, he's cracking!" Frodo brought back another round of drinks for everyone.

"I'm proud of it!" Frodo said, "Cheers gaffer."

"Well it's none of our concern what's happening beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble'll come to you!" The gaffer defended.

"Yes, but what if it finds you anyway? What are you to think then?" Aranel argued. The hobbits grew silent as they drank their half-pints.

Around midnight, the hobbits were all fairly drunk and passed out. Frodo, Sam, and Aranel left the Inn around that time. Sam was a little miffed about comment made by one of the drunk hobbits to Rosie.

"Boy, do I hear your sweet talkin'"

"Don't worry Sam," Frodo tried to calm his friend, "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."

"Does she?" a worried Sam asked.

When Aranel and Frodo reached Bag end, the elf felt a disturbed presence. Hesitating, she followed the hobbit into the dwelling. Gandalf scared the little hobbit when he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

"Gandalf, what are you talking about?" Aranel asked as Frodo looked though a chest full of paper. Gandalf didn't answer, just took the envelope that Frodo had just handed him and threw it into the fire. By now Aranel thought her old friend had lost his mind.

"Gandalf, what are you doing?" The little hobbit said startled. The envelope had burnt away, leaving a gold ring sitting on a piece of coal in the fire. Gandalf took the tongs from the side of the fireplace and retrieved the small ring.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool." the wizard said, referring to the ring. Frodo held out his hand and the ring was placed in his palm by the tongs. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" The wizard's voice now had a trace of panic in it.

"No, nothing." Gandalf was ready to release the breath he was holding in when Frodo said "No, wait. There are markings. It's some form of elvish, I can't read it." Frodo held out his hand for Aranel to investigate the markings.

"There are few who can."

"That's odd. It is a form of elvish, but why is it-" Aranel said before she was interrupted by the Istari.

"The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo was slightly scared.

"In the Common Tongue, it says 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness, bind them." Gandalf explained.

The three were seated around the table as Gandalf explained the history of the ring.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron," Aranel shivered at the name, "in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken from Isildur, from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it." Frodo said solemnly, "In Gollum's cave."

"Yes. For sixty years, the ring lay dormant in Bilbo's keeping; prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken and heard it's master's call."

"But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said frantically.

"No, Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured. His life-force is bound to the ring."

"And the ring survived." Aranel said quietly.

"The orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Barad-Dur rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover the lands in a second darkness. He's seeking it. The Ring yearns to return to the hand of its Master, they are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. He must not find it." An eerie silence filled the room.

"Alright, we put it away. We'll keep it hidden and never speak of it again." Frodo said as he looked for a hiding place. "No one knows it's here. Do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew of the Ring." Gandalf said, "I searched everywhere for the creature, Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but midst the screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

"Shire." "Baggins"

"But that would lead them here!" The hobbit panicked.

"Take it Gandalf!"

"No, Frodo"

"You must take it!" Aranel started getting her things together as the two argued

"You cannot offer me this Ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" The elf stopped packing, startled at Gandalf's harsh tone. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would yield a power too great and powerful to imagine."

"But it can not stay in the Shire!"

"No," Gandalf agreed, "It can not." Seeing the look on Gandalf's face, they all knew he had a plan.

"What must we do?"

"Leave, and leave quickly." The two companions rushed around gathering things to take with them.

"Where? Where do we go?"

"Make for the village of Bree."

"The Prancing Pony, correct?" Aranel asked.

"Yes."

"Will the Ring be safe there?"

"I don't know Aranel. I don't have any answers." Gandalf said, "I must see the head of my order. He is both very wise and powerful. He will know what to do. Frodo, you must leave the name Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day, and stay off the road." Gandalf turned to Aranel as Frodo got his coat on. "Protect him. Do not let him put on the Ring. Frodo has yet to find out the true power of the Ring and I would prefer he never find out."

Aranel nodded, "You know, hobbits truly are amazing creatures. You can learn all of their ways in a month, yet, in a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf's smile faded slightly when he heard a rustle in the bushes under the window.

"Get down." he warned. A soft 'ow' was heard and Sam was brought in and slammed onto the table. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping again?"

"I ain't been droppin' no eaves, sir." Sam said terrified and Aranel had to stifle her laughter, "I was just cutting the grass out by the window, do you follow me?"

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? SPEAK!" Gandalf ordered.

"N-nothin' important. That is, I heard a great deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't hurt me, don't turn me into anything, unnatural." Sam babbled.

"No, perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." Gandalf said suspiciously.

A/N: Next chapter should be posted by next week. Also, I am open for a Beta, so if anyone would like an early look at the story, leave me a message in the review. Next chapter: Strider and the Nazgul!


End file.
